


Hay-Loft

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Barn Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leonard take shelter from the rain in a barn whilst on shore leave and make use of the hay-loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hay-Loft

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a really old work of mine that I recetly found on my hard drive.

“Dammit, Jim, of all the planets that we could take shore leave on, and we had to wind up here,” Leonard said, fists placed firmly upon his hips as he glowered about their current surroundings. “The wettest planet in the entire universe. I‘m soaked through, Jim.” 

Jim snorted, as he stopped beside the doctor; his eyes scanned the long abandoned barn with its still somewhat partially stocked hayloft. Rain hammered against the outside of the barn, almost drowning out the doctor’s words with its intensity. 

“C’mon, Bones, be a bit adventurous,” Jim said, with a shrug. “It’s either stop in a barn or otherwise hide under a bush and get even wetter. You’d be the first to start complaining if I contracted multiple spasmodic pneumonia or whatever you call it, these days.” 

“Multiple spasmodic - ? What the devil are you talking about now, Jim?” Leonard asked, as he watched the captain striding purposefully away. “And what was wrong with stopping at the house nearby, anyway? It was empty. Why’d we have to stay here?” 

He sighed, when Jim didn’t stop walking; he had no other choice but to stride after the captain, as Jim swung expertly up on the ladder nearby. 

“Never mind the house now, Bones. Come and have a look up here,” Jim said, head already poking up above the line of the hay loft. “Me and Sam used to sleep in these things all the time, when we were kids.” 

Leonard sighed when he saw the sad slope Jim’s shoulders had suddenly taken at the thought of his long departed brother; the doctor finally understood why Jim had chosen the barn over the house. He swallowed back his previous rain-induced anger; instead, sympathy reigned inside him, for childhood memories long since lost to Jim’s past. He finally adhered one foot to the bottom of the ladder, and began to follow the other man up the rungs without further protest. 

“I can’t promise to be as much fun as your brother, Jim, I’m sorry. I’ll try my best, though,” Leonard said, softly, once he‘d joined the captain in the loft. 

“I dunno, Bones; I think you‘re pretty fun, most of the time. When you’re not sticking hypos in my neck, at any rate. Hey, we can have sex in the hay-loft. That’s something I couldn’t do with my brother, at least. I always did want to have sex in a hay loft,” Jim said, demeanour immediately brightening at the thought of one of his most favourite subjects.

Leonard couldn’t help the sudden amused snort that leaked past his lips without prior permission from him. Jim always had that effect upon him, with his constant ability to surprise and amuse; it was one of the things he loved most about the other man. 

“Knowing you, I’m surprised you haven’t already,” Leonard said, as he nudged Jim‘s elbow with his own, an affectionate smile threatening to creep upon his face. 

“Never had the chance, but you’re here now,” Jim said, as he fluttered coquettish eyelashes at Leonard. “Don’t tell me you’re not curious as to what it‘s like.” 

“Oh, trust me, I’ve had sex in hay-lofts before, kid,” Leonard said, before he suddenly grinned at the shocked, almost envious look upon Jim’s face. “What? It wasn’t all mint juleps and medical school in Georgia, you know.” 

“You really do surprise me at times, you know, Bones,” Jim said, as he clapped Leonard hard upon the shoulder. 

“I really don’t know whether that’s a compliment or not, Jim,” Leonard said, darkly, as he settled down upon the remainder of the hay left behind by the former owners.

Briefly he wondered what had happened to them; the nearby farmhouse appeared as though it had been long since left to the reign of spiders and dust. Leonard would have much preferred to take shelter in the house itself; at least it would have been more comfortable than a draughty barn and he knew he’d seen one sad couch left behind in the living room. Jim had ignored Leonard‘s earlier pleas to take shelter at the house, a bright smile decorating his face, as his long, slim legs raced and pounded against the already soaking wet ground. Leonard had bemoaned, more to himself than to the too far off to hear Jim, that his captain really was nothing more than an overgrown child; he’d had no choice but to follow. Now, given the earlier, sudden insight to Jim’s memories of his brother, Leonard now knew to keep silent about the house. 

Jim settled beside the doctor, body warm against the wet clothing Leonard wore. Jim sighed, yet didn’t immediately speak, gaze travelling over their surroundings with undisguised interest. Leonard wasn’t as interested in the barn himself; after seeing one too many of them in his youth, he’d long since consigned the structures as being one and the same after a while and he hadn‘t the same attachment to them as Jim obviously had. Instead, he watched the other man, eyes raking over the captain’s slim form, and the way that the other’s gold tunic clung snugly against his torso. Leonard reached out with the hand he wasn’t currently leaning back on, running his fingers over Jim’s hair to disentangle some hay that was already inexplicably resting on the other’s head. 

Jim turned into Leonard then and smiled, eyes immediately resting upon Leonard’s mouth; he reached up and ran gentle fingers lightly across the doctor’s jaw-line. Neither spoke; instead, Jim closed the distance between them, to lightly brush his lips against Leonard’s own. Leonard closed his eyes and felt Jim’s warm breath playing against his mouth, before Jim’s mouth descended upon his again, harder that time. 

The silence was broken only by the sounds of the rain hammering against the roof mere feet above their heads and the sound of thunder rumbling in the sky, in the far off distance; otherwise, the hushed silence within the barn itself was broken only by the sounds of kissing and the occasional soft murmur. Thoughts of the Enterprise, her crew and shore leave fled Leonard’s mind; instead, all he could concentrate on was Jim, the way the other man felt against him, and the way his body felt so perfect against his own. 

Jim slid his hand beneath Leonard’s tunic, fingers skimming over taut flesh until he reached a nipple. He rolled the nub between his fingers until it became hardened, and Leonard made pleasured gasps into his mouth. He leant still further against Leonard, until the doctor laid back amongst the hay behind him; Jim lay sprawled on top of him, kissing his way down to the doctor’s neck and sucking bruises into the skin. 

Leonard moaned, eyes closed as he felt Jim’s hand skim down over bare flesh, before shoring up against the front of his trousers; Jim started to rub against Leonard until he became hard beneath Jim’s palm. Jim gave him a wicked grin as he drew away, before he scooted down between Leonard’s legs; Leonard supported himself upon his elbows as he watched Jim unfasten his flies, and ease Leonard’s aching cock from his boxers. Leonard groaned as Jim began to take him into his mouth, blond haired head soon bobbing between his legs. 

A surge of arousal flared through him at the sight of Jim’s lips stretched wide around him, and the way that Jim’s brow furrowed in slight concentration as he pleasured him. He felt Jim’s tongue swirl around the head of his cock, pulling a deep groan from deep within Leonard’s chest, and he laid back against the hay, eyes drooping closed. His hips rose from the floor as he slowly fucked himself into Jim’s mouth, groans growing louder as he came closer to climax. With a sudden shout of Jim’s name, he came, flooding Jim’s mouth with his release; Jim swallowed as much as he could, before he eased away to wipe the remainder away with his palm. A satisfied smirk played upon Jim’s face at the way that Leonard continued to lay there, boneless, sated and wrecked; hay was caught within the mussed strands of the doctor’s dark hair, shirt pulled high to reveal the haired expanse of his abdomen. 

Jim chuckled at that, before he stood, kicking away his boots and pulling his trousers down with ease. He stepped out of them, before pulling his boxers down. Leonard felt Jim’s hands upon his hips seconds before he heard the other man’s encouraging murmur to turn over; it didn‘t take him long to settle upon hands and knees in front of Jim. He heard Jim spit into his palm, before brushing strands of hay away from his ass and hips. He felt Jim’s fingers circle his entrance, before sliding in; Leonard groaned, a deep guttural sound that rumbled in his chest as Jim prepared him. 

Soon, Jim’s fingers were replaced by the thicker feel of his cock, and Leonard groaned, supporting himself on his forearms, as Jim slowly inched his way inside. Finally, Jim was all the way in and he began rocking into Leonard easily, hips slapping up against hips amidst groans growing louder in the rain-filled silence of the hay-loft. The doctor’s groans grew louder as he rocked back onto Jim every time that Jim drew away; Jim merely thrust harder and deeper inside Leonard, enjoying the pliant feel of Leonard’s body responding to his own. Finally he came, flooding Leonard with his release, as he reached round to take Leonard in hand again. He jerked him a few times before the doctor came a second time, a weak groan wrested free from Leonard‘s mouth. Finally, Jim eased away, to rest beside Leonard; the doctor used a handful of hay to wipe down the worst of the mess, snorting as he did so. Jim cracked open one eye to stare quizzically at Leonard.

“What’s so funny, Bones?” he asked, as the doctor laid down beside him after discarding the soiled handful of hay to one side. 

“With the amount of allergies you’ve got, Jim, I’m surprised you’re not allergic to hay, as well,” Leonard replied, wondering if he should reach for his hyposprays, after all. 

“Don’t you dare touch those hypo’s, Bones,” Jim warned him, with a smile. “I’m fine, and I’m going to remain fine. I just lucked out when it came to hay, I guess.” 

“Well, that’s a first,” Leonard said, trying to hide a smile at Jim’s suddenly indignant expression. 

“Can we not talk about my allergies when we’ve just had the most fantastic sex I’ve had since last night?” Jim asked, indignation as clear in his voice as it was in his eyes. 

Leonard really did grin, then; that Jim was giving him an underhanded compliment didn’t go unnoticed by the doctor. He chuckled and drew Jim into a tender kiss. He was glad to feel Jim’s mouth soft and responsive against his own; Jim was smiling again by the time that Leonard drew away, before he leant in to kiss Leonard again. The doctor soon lost track of time; all he knew were Jim’s lips, Jim’s hands, Jim’s body, Jim himself and he was glad of it.


End file.
